Dragon's and youkai
by purplerose97
Summary: A girl frozen in ice, a youkai as cold as ice, a brother lost to despair, two shinning rays of hope amidst the darkness, crazy friends, and pschpathic villians what more could a person want in their life. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Frozen

**Dragons and Youkai**

Ch. 1 Frozen

WITH THE INUTACHI

We are traveling towards the place where a shard was rumored to be it was high in the northern mountains which sucked in his opinion because they had to travel though that blasted wolf's territory which means they were probably going to run into the mangy flea bag at some point. Before they left Kaede's hut Kagome went to her time to get warmer cloths for the humans since the northern mountains were very cold he, Shippo a Kirara didn't need the extra protection because they were youkai. Kagome got back the next day and they were on their way towards the northern mountains and as he suspected as soon as they started up the mountain they were greeted by Koga who he growled at but Koga didn't even grab Kagome's hands this time or call her his women. They soon found out the reason the wolf had finally given up on Kagome and accepted Ayame's proposal coincidently Ayame and Koga had much in common and got along quite well much to the smug pride of the female wolf youkai. Koga invited them to stay the night as it was getting late and it would soon be too dark to travel safely anymore that day and he smelt a storm coming welcomed the warm place to stay openly.

The next day brought with it the storm he had sensed last night and the humans were very grateful for Koga's hospitality they did not want to be out in that storm. Kagome was thinking about the strange power she sensed in the mountains it was immensely powerful, yet it seemed gentle like her mother's cool hand on her forehead when she was sick she did indeed also sense a jewel shard somewhere near the wolf dens in the mountains. For some reason she wanted to along with finding the jewel shard find the source of the gentle presence that was soothing her and allowing her to get a better sleep than she had the since the last time she went home and fell asleep with her mother stroking her hair. She reminded herself to tell Inuyasha about the strange power she sensed in the morning hopefully she would remember after all living in the feudal era she knew not to totally trust any power no matter how gentle or harmless it seemed to be. With that thought she fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning she told Inuyasha about the strange power and he got a thoughtful look on his face and thanked her before he told her they would probably be here another few days because the storm did not seem to be letting up before going back to what he was doing. It was a week after they had arrived at the wolf den that they were finally able to return to their journey the further they went into the mountains the stronger the pulse of the jewel and the strange aura she had sensed became irresistibly pulling her towards it. Soon a valley of Ice appeared in their view it was breathtaking the ice glowed faintly with some sort of inner light a refracted the rays of the sun shining into the valley and making the ice sparkle like diamonds. Still the strange power and the jewel pulled her onwards until she came to portion of the ice that glowed brighter than the rest and she could literally feel the power radiating off it but like before it didn't seem hostile more like sleepy and slow like it whatever was producing the power had been asleep for a long time and was just now waking up. She examined the ice for the jewel shard she had sensed as Inuyasha came up beside her and started sniffing but with how cold it was, how much water was around and the power in the air it was hard for him to tell anything.

Finally she spotted the jewel shard and pointed it out to Inuyasha who immediately who unsheathed Tetsusaiga and brought it down on the ice and they watched in awe as a line of power shot up the sword de-transforming it and throwing Inuyasha back. Inuyasha cursed while the rest of the went into deep thought and Kagome had this feeling pulling her towards the ice as she reached down her had begun to glow pink with her miko powers and as she placed her hand hesitantly upon the ice it began to melt until she was holding the shard. However even after she removed her hand the ice continued to melt and she quickly made her way off the ice watching as all the ice melted without so much as a puff of steam so she was right the ice wasn't normal. When all the ice was completely melted they blinked for a moment before being able to completely comprehend what they were seeing, there on the ground was a women. Kagome hesitantly along with Inuyasha went up to the women and was surprised she was still breathing even know she had appeared to have been frozen in the ice melted by Kagome's powers.

With that in mind they decided to journey back to Koga's den for the pack surely had a healer there that could tell if she would suffer any ill effects from being frozen in the ice for however long she was in there probably a pretty long time from what he could detect. The ice felt ancient to him several centuries old at least he shared this knowledge with his companions who shook their heads for it went way over their heads how she could survive being frozen for centuries when she was only human, but then Kagome reminded them of the magic surrounding the ice. So they speculated that the magic in the ice must have been what kept her alive all this time, however all they could do was speculate until their new charge woke up.

WITH ELLAYA

My body felt numb well that was to be expected she thought as the last memory she had was of being frozen by an ice dragon protecting a civilian faintly she sensed she was no longer frozen in the ice and wondered how much time had passed since she had been frozen. Her other senses came back to her steadily first her hearing from which she could make out voices one of which was distinctly masculine, then her touch from which she could make out being wrapped in warm blankets. Finally her senses of smell and hearing returned and she could smell three people in the room with her two male one female with an odd colored aura that shone a bright pure pink, yes pure was the right word she had never felt anything like it and frankly couldn't describe it. She also sensed many others nearby all of them she realized had distinctly weird auras but the women in the room and a male she could sense outside by far had the weirdest auras of all. She had seen aura's so evil they were black before, but never before had she seen any being with an aura that practically screamed purity it was intriguing.

After she was done analyzing the beings around her she turned her sights to her surroundings she seemed to be in some sort of cave she also noticed that she could not understand what the people in the room she had been placed in where saying. She ever so quietly cast a spell that would not only allow her to understand the language but speak it as well it was a rather useful spell that she never thought she would actually use. When the spell was finished she listened carefully "…do you think she will wake soon" ah so they were talking about her "she should as I have told you before Inuyasha" replied an impatient sounding feminine voice. She couldn't withhold the chuckle that escaped her as the occupants of the room turned towards her and moved towards the bed were she rested.

WITH THE OTHER OCCUPANTS IN THE ROOM

Kagome and the healer of the wolf-youkai tribe Shiro were both trying not to blow up at the impatient hanyou who wanted answers and wanted them now not later and they had to keep re-assuring him that she would wake up soon though they could not tell him exactly when. This seemed to aggravate him further things would have likely escalated even more if the person they were speaking of hadn't woken up at that time and chuckled at the argument they were having. They all looked over at the women and noticed that she had startlingly blue eyes just like her; however she also had strikingly silver colored hair that seemed to shift through different shades of silver also unlike her she was tall about 6 ft. if she had to guess she was also well built while her and the wolf-youkai healer were examining her they noticed she seemed not to have an ounce of fat on her. They also were met with scares so they guessed she was a worrier of sorts she also had some pretty serious wounds which they bandaged they also found to their surprise she had suffered no permanent damage from being trapped in the ice. All and all their patient was quite frankly a mess but at least she was alive and as she looked at them her face changed from a smile to a confused and pleading look asking them to explain things to her.

So Kagome did she told her of their quest how it had led them to a hidden valley high in the mountains, how Inuyasha's sword had no effect on the ice and how it had burnt the hanyou 9after throwing him back of course). How they were in a race to gather the shards of a powerful jewel before an evil hanyou named Naraku (she already didn't like him just from the name) did and how Kagome despite having never fought before and not having much experience was the protector of the jewel. She also explained with a sad smile that she was honor bound to collect the shards as she was the one in her naiveté that broke the jewel in the first place. She noticed that her charge was trying to stay awake so she stopped the story there and told the girl to get some rest to which she with a grateful nod and a quiet "thank you" did.

 **End Chapter**

Author's Notes: Hey there this is my second fic so be gentle with it. To start Ellaya is my OC and she is kick ass hope you all will agree with me on that as the story progresses. Also as with my other fic any constructive criticism is welcomed and flames are not and any other characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the creators of Fairy Tail. 'Ja Ne'


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to Know Eachother

**Dragons and Youkai**

Ch. 2 Getting to Know Each Other

WITH THE INUTAHCHI AND THEIR NEWEST MEMBER

It had been a week since they found Ellaya as they found out later was her name she was a gentle and kind soul at heart and much like Kagome would not hesitate to protect those she cared about with her life. Also surprisingly like Kagome she was extremely loyal but unlike Kagome although she did have a temper (as one of Koga's wolves found out first hand much to Inuyasha's amusement) she didn't like to yell unless there was no other choice. She told them her story and they were shocked not many ever survived and a dragon attack so she must have been extremely lucky and Ellaya agreed wholeheartedly.

They found out she ended up coming face to face with a dragon because of a war she had been fighting in to protect her little brother Yukio and she had not been fighting alone her best friend Zerconis had been fighting beside her. He unfortunately wasn't able to get to her in time and she didn't know what happened to him her voice dropped sadly at that and her eyes filled with sadness.

Miroku being the idiotic pervert he was had the audacity to ask her if she and Zerconis had been in love and she replied that they had not and that Zerconis was like the big brother she never had, he then proceeded to ask her to bare his children. To which he received from a hard slap to the face from a very flustered youkai-slayer and another from a furious Ellaya who in one dark glare made Miroku fear her wrath. Inuyasha wolf-whistled saying that she could even give his brother the of lord iciness a run for his money with her glare to that Ellaya blushed saying she only did it because she disliked leaches like Miroku they all burst out laughing. They also found the source of the mysterious aura that had drawn them along with the jewel shard had vanished.

When she was healed Ellaya had sat on the sidelines watching them train for a while as they traveled when she was suddenly in the middle of a spare between Inuyasha and Miroku one day. It shocked everyone she had then politely went behind Inuyasha and proceeded to show him the proper way to hold his sword after that she had shared her knowledge of sword fighting with them.

 **One year later:**

It had been a year since they had met Ellaya and they became stronger for it with her training they had been having an easier time fighting youkai after the jewel and any of Naraku's plots. She had also met Inuyasha's older half- brother Sesshomaru a few times during the year she traveled with them and Inuyasha would never forget their first meeting she was sure of that. It was a pretty miserable day in summer shortly after Ellaya joined their group.

 ** _Flashback: Inuyasha was in front as always while Ellaya was in the back as they traveled watching for threats from behind when the most amazing scent drifted into her nose it smelt like the air did in winter sharp and clear mixed with the fresh clean scent of mint and another sort of citrusy scent similar to Inuyasha. She figured it was Inuyasha's half- brother whom she had yet to meet since the scents were similar but different at the same time._**

 ** _His scent intrigued her and she wondered idly if he looked as good as he smelt and she barely restrained herself from dropping her jaw to the floor in shock Inuyasha was handsome even she could admit that. Although his temperament left something to be desired, but his brother was gorgeous even rivaling her best friend Zerconis in the looks department it baffled her Inuyasha and his brother must have gotten their good looks from their father she decided._**

 ** _She was instantly jealous of his hair though no male in her opinion should have such good looking hair in was totally unfair it was white as snow and perfectly straight to boot while her friends thought her hair was just perfect the way it was Ellaya had to work hard to keep her hair in perfect order. She noticed one thing though that made her feel disgust his perfectly handsome features were screwed in a mask of cold indifference and disdain directed solely at Inuyasha that immediately made her dislike him._**

 ** _And he spoke in cold voice that would have made her shiver had she not been through the things she had in her life it took quite a bit to intimidate or scare her, her companions even tried scaring her on multiple occasions with no luck. And so she glared at him with a glare so cold it would have frozen him had she been an ice wizard or an ice dragon and she watched in satisfaction as his eyes widened marginally with surprise. Before it was replaced with that same mask of indifference as before unfortunately her best friend Zerconis had been much the same though she could tell Zerconis was softer than this arrogant youkai was. Anyway because her friend had been much the same she could read the subtlest signs that told anyone with trained eyes what he was feeling. It seemed she had earned a slight bit of respect from him she smirked internally and she was about to earn a bit more if she had anything to say about it as she watched him verbally sparring with Inuyasha as they fought._**

 ** _She waited for an opportunity and when her eyes connected with Inuyasha's he shivered at the look in her eyes and felt a slight pang of sympathy for his half-brother he had no idea what he was getting himself into by dismissing Ellaya so easily. When she lunged into the fight and easily stopped his brother's blade with her own he relished in the shocked look his brother had on his face after all Ellaya was human and should not have been able to move as fast she had nor stop his brothers sword but she had._**

 ** _One thing they learned about Ellaya early on was to never underestimate her though she was human she was quite powerful and honesty they didn't know how powerful she truly was but they were glad she was on their side. She and his half-brother faced off and everyone in both groups watched with interest as they began a dance of blades that looked more like blurs to everyone except Inuyasha's eyes though even he was having a hard time keeping up with their movements._**

 ** _When they reappeared to where everyone could see again Ellaya was breathing heavily and his half-brother had a contemplative look on his face for a moment before it went back to his cold mask. "So it seems you are able to find competent company other than the miko, however it seems you are only able to find women who are competent it is quite the pity that the females of the group are more competent than the males." And with that he turned around and walked away his group fallowing him after of course Rin gave Kagome a hug goodbye after he left they went over to Ellaya to see if she was alright and she was although she had a slight gash on her arm but it wasn't poisoned. She had a contemplative look on her face and then she smiled a dark smile like the predator he in part was it kinda creeped him out then it was gone as if it had never happened and left him to wonder how a human could stand up to his brother when he barely could. Flashback End_**

 **Chapter End**

Author's Notes: Okay I know there isn't any of Natsu, Grey, Erza, and the rest from Fairy Tail but don't worry there will be I just wanted to get Ellaya acquainted with the characters from Inuyasha. As always the characters from Inuyasha and Fairy Tail do not belong to me except my OC's that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi and Akira Toriyama. Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragons and Youkai**

Ch. 3 Ellaya's Recollections Joining the Fairy Tail Guild

WITH ELLAYA

Ellaya thought back on the past year she had been traveling the Inutachi they still didn't know one of her greatest secrets which she planned to tell them soon though she was quite sure they would believe her considering they traveled with a time traveler. She knew that while they would allow her, her peace they were growing extremely curious of her as they still didn't know much about her except what she had told them about her brother and Zerconis. Another who seemed to take an interest in her not so surprisingly was Lord Sesshomaru after all from what the others had told her and what she gathered on her own the lord thought humans to be weak and yet she had been able to stand against him.

It must have really puzzled the lord that there was a human who could stand up to him. The truth was Ellaya was from an entirely different world than them called Earthland from a land called Fiore were magic was plentiful and humans were as strong as youkai. She had suspected from the moment she awoke that she was in a different world from her own and a few weeks into her stay with the Inutachi it was confirmed to her that she had indeed been sent to a different world.

After finding this out Ellaya used her knowledge as the adopted daughter of the Dragon Queen Zefira to aid her in getting back to her own world it was rather shocking to see how much her world had changed and yet how much it had stayed the same since she had last seen it. After that she set about finding out how much time had passed since she was frozen she also knew that time flowed the same in both worlds so she knew she wouldn't have to figure out the time difference. She also wanted to know what had happened to her little brother Yukio and her best friend Zerconis weather they were alive or not. What she found in her search and her travels was shocking she learned that 400 years had passed since she had been trapped in the ice.

What was more shocking was that her brother was still alive and had become the black wizard Zeref who had created books of demons who had caused pain and suffering throughout history and he had turned the man he idolized Zerconis into a black dragon named Acnologia that cared not for anything.

She had wept for days after she had found that out her brother had become evil and the man who was her best friend had become an uncaring power hungry dragon she wondered what Igneel would think of him if he could see Yukio/Zeref now. She shook her head and thought that there was nothing she could do at the moment she had not been there for him so she could not judge she had not seen what he went through without her there. She knew Zerconis had likely put up a fight before her brother had turned him into what he was now it saddened her to think about it and hopefully if she met up with him she would be able to turn him back if it already wasn't too late. She knew it was her brother's doing because she had sensed her brother's magic on a demon she had encountered in her search for information on her brother and Zerconis which is what gave her first clue that her brother was alive, after the encounter with the demon a women named Kyoka. She knew the moment she met the demon that she was a creation of her brother's though the female didn't notice her because she kept herself well hidden from both magical and physical view including smell.

Her brother always did have a flare for creating beings out of magic though never this powerful he must have indeed grown since last she saw him for a while she fallowed the demon women and ran across more of her brother's creations nine in all. The most powerful being the demon in the book another demon named Mard Geer Tartaros was holding and the second most powerful being Mard Geer himself though the one that puzzled her was the human amongst them. He used an ancient form of magic called demon slayer magic why would her brother's creations allow one with the power to destroy them into their ranks unless he was deceiving them into thinking he was also a demon.

Eventually she left not really paying attention to what the demons said and what went on at all but merely observing them she decided to learn more about these guilds she had heard about throughout her travels instead. She learned that guilds where places where wizards gathered to form teams and friendships and take on jobs that people wanted done by magic the most notorious of these being the Fairy Tail Guild. She also learned that there were dark guilds and that Tartaros the guild which held her brother's demons was one of them this didn't surprise her as the aura's of her brother's demons were dark indeed especially Mard Geer's. She was felt a pull towards Fairy Tail as they persevered even through the loss of many of their most powerful members like she had through her parents death. So she studied them and determined that if she were to join any guild it would be Fairy Tail and none other especially because at one time they had, had three dragon slayers and one celestial wizard who held several of the zodiac keys.

And one of those dragon slayers just so happened to be a son of Igneel if the son of Igneel chose this guild she knew it was the right choice in guild, and with that she walked into their dilapidated guild hall and asked to become a member of the guild. She met the guild master a man by the name of Macao Conbolt. She wore the symbol of the guild proudly on her left shoulder blade in the color silver unfortunately the guild had been unfavored over the years and there were few jobs which was disappointing since she wanted to try her skills out for something other than killing. After about Four months traveling in her world away from those who had saved her she decided to go back to her new friends, however she used a secret dragon slayer art her master the Queen of the dragons the dragon of time Zefira had taught her. A technique that let her travel back in time so she turned it back so she had only been gone a single day in their world but had to rest a day because the technique required an extremely high amount of magical energy.

She just barely had enough energy to keep anyone from sensing the spike in magical energy that was produced by the technique which she promised Zefira she would never use in battle under any circumstances. The funny thing about the technique was the more people transported across time the more energy (not magical but physical energy) it required for the technique to work so far she had only been able to transport three across time including herself and that had her passed out for a week afterwards. The reason why she was passed out for a week because she alone was bearing the burden of crossing time as the caster her passengers felt nothing of the strain caused by passing through time. The technique was less costly than the arc of time magic that she found a woman named Ultear used by far all it cost her to travel through time was all her magical power and some of her physical energy.

But then Ultear's magic literally tried to control and change time instead of merely flowing with time like Ellaya's did so she could understand the higher cost that must be paid Ultear had to give up some of her own time another wards her own life to make it work . And as she closed her eyes in sleep after making sure her senses were on high alert she hoped Ultear would never have to use that technique for even though she could sense the women had committed many atrocities she knew the women truly wanted to make up for her mistakes.

 **End Chapter**

Author's Notes: Alright I hope your happy there was actually some Fairy Tail in this chapter I hope you like it. Were you shocked by what I made Zeref to Ellaya? Please give me reviews my creative writing skills will never get better if I don't get feedback. As always none of the characters from Inuyasha and Fairy Tail belong to me except my OC's. Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4 Missing Members

**Dragons and Youkai**

Ch. 4 Missing Members

WITH ELLAYA

I was off on my monthly visit to the guild and I was really happy to be going back not that I didn't like my friends in this world or this world in general it was just this world was more foreign to me than my own world. Moving out of my groups sensing range and making sure nothing else could sense me I closed my eyes and began to chant if anyone had been watching they would see silver-white light engulf the clearing before vanishing in a flash. When she opened her eyes she was in the forest just outside Magnolia not far from Porlyusica's home she wasn't going to lie Porlyusica kinda scared her. She stretched as she began walking to the guild hall she wondered how everyone was doing and how the search for members who disappeared on Tenrou Island was going.

She felt for them she really did those members that disappeared were what really held the guild together now that they were gone she could feel the empty hole they left behind. The guild had started to decline after they had disappeared and Ellaya had been doing her best for them but there was only so much she could do.

AT THE GUILDHALL

It was a normal day for the members of Fairy Tail people checked the board for work there were only a few jobs to be had, the guild master Macao Conbolt was at the bar getting drunk as usual. Romeo the guild masters son was studying at one of the unoccupied tables when thugs from Twilight Ogre come in and demand the guild pay up what it owes them and Romeo unable to stand their insulting his guild stands up to defend its honor. He uses his fire magic but it is nullified by the much more powerful and experienced wizards from Twilight Ogre and they begin to close in on Romeo when one of them is suddenly sent flying by a kick from behind. After the thug lands everyone turns to look at who kicked him and are shocked to find Natsu with a cocky smile on his face wrapped in bandages all he says is "hey guys sorry we took so long" then the other thugs asses are kicked by Erza, Grey and, Master Makarov.

Everyone welcomes them back with smiles and tears as those from Tenrou Island are caught up on what has happened in the last seven years since they were gone some of the news is quite shocking.

"So Macao I never imagined you would take over the big shoes" "Nah I really didn't I was just keeping em' warm for you" "Oh and here I was thinking of retiring" and Macao began to panic as Master Makarov had a laugh at his expense. Erza learned that Bisca and Alzack had gotten married and had a daughter named Asuka Erza began freaking out because she didn't get to get invited to the wedding. Everything seemed to be brighter now that those from Tenrou Island had returned.

 **At the bar with Macao and Makarov…**

 **"** Oh by the way master I forgot to mention we got a new member while you were away" when that was said everyone from Tenrou Island turned to look at Macao curiously "really what is their name "her name is Ellaya and we really don't know much about her except she gets an average of ten jobs done when she is here and she only comes here for about a week each month." "She is kind of a wanderer of sorts from what we have gathered" Erza asked "what kind of magic does she use?" **"** We don't know that either no one has seen her use her magic before" "sounds like a challenge" Natsu said pumping his fist in the air Grey, Gajeel, and Erza shook their heads in agreement. "Well maybe one of you could challenge her to a fight the next time she comes here so we can see how strong she is" "see how strong who is master?" a feminine voice came from the entrance.

Everyone looked up to see a tall women walk into the guildhall she was like six foot had long silver hair and kind blue eyes and was wearing a tank top and long skirt with an odd bracelet on her right wrist.

"Speak of the devil" Macao said so everyone figured this person must be Ellaya.

"My" she said looking around and walking over to Macao "there sure are a lot of people here today master is there some sort of special occasion?" she asked. "Sort of Ellaya, remember the ones who disappeared along with Tenrou Island seven years ago before you joined the guild" she nodded her head with a look of dawning comprehension on her face. "So all these people are?" "Yeah they are" Good I am so glad that they are alright" she said with sincerity and then gestured "well aren't you all going to introduce yourselves I would like to know my guild mates names at least" she said.

After names were exchanged and everyone shared a little about themselves with the new member who seemed to be happily soaking it all in Natsu could stand it no longer and went up to her and said "I challenge you to a fight." Ellaya couldn't help but smirk at him he reminded her so much of Igneel and Inuyasha it was really quite hilarious how similar they were. Everyone watched in interest as her face became serious for the first time that night as she appeared to ponder over Natsu's challenge. After a few tense moments she tilted her head "so it was me you were talking about earlier?" they were surprised she had remembered with how she acted all night and Macao scratched the back of his head sheepishly and nodded yes.

"Is this the whole guilds desire to see my strength?" she inquired. They all nodded after taking a few moments to think about it "very well" she said and bowed to all present before turning and heading out of the guild.

She stopped when she reached a fairly large clearing in the woods outside Magnolia and turned to face the rest of the guild who had fallowed her. She and Natsu looked at Makarov to set the rules of the fight "alright listen up the fight will go on until either of you quits or one is knocked unconscious" they nodded. "Begin" and the fight began Natsu making the first move unleashing a fire dragon's roar on her but she dodged it effortlessly he came towards her his fist engulfed in flame as he shouted FIRE DRAGON'S FIST. She caught his fist with ease and sent him flying back into a tree with a well-placed kick when they looked back at her, her hand did not even seem to be burnt which shocked them Natsu's flames seemed to have no effect on her.

"What's the matter "Natsu taunted "You too scared to fight me, come on you haven't even used any magic yet." "No I am not afraid I was only testing you to see how you fight" "the first rule of fighting" she said holding up one finger "know your enemy as well as you know yourself." With that her magical aura was released and it caused everyone except the more powerful members of the guild to have trouble breathing DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: was heard from her and it caused many of the guilds members to gasp in shock. ROARING DRAGON'S HEAVENLY BURST and a bolt of searing white light in the shaped like a dragons head shot down from the sky and hit Natsu head on. When the magical energy died down Natsu was on his back steam coming from his cloths, and he looked exhausted, but at least he was alive.

He looked at Ellaya with a shocked expression "you're a dragon slayer" he whispered incredulously and she nodded in confirmation and walked over and offered him a hand up which he took. "Well I'll be, never would of thought I'd meet another dragon slayer much less they would join Fairy Tail" "Welcome to the guild" he said with a light punch to her arm "so what's the name of your dragon?" "Yeah" Gajeel and Wendy echoed him "My dragon's name is Zefira" "that's so cool" Wendy said "hey Ellaya do you know what happened to the dragons by any chance?" "Yes I do" "really?" Wendy and Natsu said excitedly "But I won't tell you" "why" "because it would be too dangerous and you wouldn't be able to see them anyway even if I told you." "Why would you say that Ellaya?" Levy said puzzled.

"Because the dragons are being hunted by something and I doubt they would come out even for the slayers they trained and raised as their own children" "the dragons are being hunted but why?" Wendy said puzzled "The only reason I have been able to come up with is something wants their magical power and you all know how destructive a dragons power can be" "imagine the kind of damage it could cause in the wrong hands" they all had a look of horror on their faces at her words "that is why I will not reveal the dragons locations" she said "we could lead whatever is hunting them straight to the dragons" "that would be like serving them up on a silver platter to whatever is hunting em" Gajeel said everyone nodded at that.

"Look you three" she said looking each of the other dragon slayers in the eye "I did not mean to cause you to be troubled I only wanted you to know that your dragons did not abandon you that they only wanted to protect you from whatever is hunting them." After that she turned and fixed her eyes on Lucy "Lucy she said I would very much like to speak with you for a moment in private" she walked deeper into the forest Lucy fallowing behind her.

"Do any of you know what that was about?" Asked a clueless Natsu and everyone shook their heads no all wondering what Ellaya wanted to talk to Lucy about.

 **|Break|**

WITH LUCY AND ELLAYA

Lucy fallowed the newest and most mysterious member of their guild curiously now that she had the chance and she was able to observe her more the new guild member was pretty with long silver hair that seemed to shift colors through different shades of silver. Her face was delicately proportioned and her blue eyes shone with kindness and wisdom, she was tall at least 6 foot with slightly tanned skin that seemed like it was naturally pale. The creamy white tank top and light blue long skirt she wore complimented her perfectly and brought out her natural beauty even more without making her look flashy all in all she thought she rather liked their newest guild mate.

She was brought out of her musings when Ellaya stopped and turned to her and Lucy was slightly startled by the nostalgic look on her face "You are the celestial wizard Lucy Heartfilia?" It was a more a statement than a question "Yes" Lucy said unsurely wondering where this is going "I have a question for you if you are willing to hear me out" she nodded willing to hear what she had to say. "I well… I was wondering if you would allow me to help you with your celestial magic?" it took a few moments before what Ellaya had said registered and Lucy gaped in shock "What?!" "You heard what I said Lucy" "but how can you help me with my celestial magic, when you're a dragon slayer?"

She smiled gently at Lucy at the question "I was not always a dragon slayer Lucy before Zefira took me in a trained me I was a celestial wizard like you" Lucy's eyes widened in shocked wonder. "Really" she asked excitedly "Really" Ellaya replied with a gentle smile on her face and a small smile for the young women before her who was acting like a little kid who had, had a little too much sugar. After that they walked back to the guildhall and even then Lucy's extremely cheery demeanor did not abate and the other members of the guild wondered what they had talked about that made Lucy so excited.

Author's Notes: Did Ellaya's revelation about what she was before she was a dragon slayer surprise any of. What relevance does this have with the story, well you'll just have to guess until I decide to reveal it. Anyway as always all characters besides my OC's don't belong to me. Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragons and Youkai**

Ch. 5 A Father Met and a Theory Proven

WITH ELLAYA

Since she had discovered a way back to her world she had been going back and forth between the worlds though it was draining at times but she lived with it her life had never been easy and she would likely lose her mind if it were. The Inutachi had steadily improved over the year she had spent with them becoming more close knit and able to work together better than they ever had before. She also became closer to Sango and Kagome in particular though she loved Inuyasha and Miroku too but she had really never had a sister before and the other female dragon slayers were too serious for her tastes Sango and Kagome actually knew how to have fun. And that included bathing oh how Ellaya loved baths during the war they had been one of her few pleasures and they had given her strangely enough a sense of peace that made the more unbearable days of the war more bearable.

Over the year she had also met their enemy Naraku who she could tell was intrigued about her and she did not return the sentiment she also met his incarnations Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, The Infant and Moryomaru.

Also she sort has met in a way Sango's brother Kohaku who was being controlled by Naraku Ellaya felt for her friend but the tactician in her knew that revealing her powers even to ease her friends suffering would be a bad idea unless it was absolutely necessary. So she watched and felt like shit because the tactician in her would not allow her to reveal her powers and help the poor boy being controlled by the evil hanyou and she vowed she would make it up to Sango somehow.

WITH THE INUTAHCI

They were once again in search of a shard but they no longer went of just rumor as Kagome's power had increased over the year Ellaya had spent with them as well since Ellaya had inspired her to train her miko powers too. So she was now able to sense jewel shards from much farther away now than she did before she was also able to put up powerful wards, cast barriers in the midst of battle infuse her power into pretty much anything, and seal youkai. She was also able to heal so whenever any of them got a major wound or they were (in Miroku's case quite a few times) poisoned she was able to heal them she also learned an extensive knowledge of medicinal plants that could also be used to season food. Needless to say the food that was cooked after that was much better because it actually had a flavor and everyone found that they liked it even Inuyasha though he still preferred ramen over anything else much to Kagome's dismay. They were closing in on the jewel shard and from what she felt with her miko powers it was in the hands of a powerful youkai with a very dark aura concentrating she knew it must be a new detachment of Naraku as her aura was laced with his.

She also knew it wasn't Kanna or Kagura because she knew their auras and the female they were heading towards didn't feel like Kagura or Kanna for that matter she wondered what type of power this new incarnation had. The others must have sensed it as well as their pace slowed and their steps became more cautious as they approached. When they entered the clearing were the youkai resided they were taken aback the clearing was covered in snow and ice. The youkai herself didn't look like much she was beautiful as most youkai are she had black hair streaked with light purple, she was rather short though only about five feet tall, with grey eyes. By the looks of it they couldn't afford to make a mistake with this youkai or they would end up like Ellaya had been when they found her a block of ice unable to move so Naraku could do whatever he wanted with them.

And as the battle began they had to work twice as hard as normal to stay in the fight because the ground was dangerously slippery due to the youkai's ice powers and one false move would leave them wide open. Inuyasha was really thanking Ellaya now because he knew as they were before they would have already lost this battle.

She suddenly stopped attacking them and said her name was chiasa before disappearing in flurry of snowflakes Inuyasha got a very bad feeling that she was only the warm up before the main event. And when another figure entered the clearing and one he recognized he cursed himself for being right for the one that entered the clearing, who should have been dead was none other than his father the Inu No Taisho fallowed by a hoard of Naraku's youkai.

WITH ELLAYA

The moment she saw the youkai that entered the clearing she knew he was related to Inuyasha there was no mistaking the resemblance and o look at her friend confirmed this he looked shocked. Since he wasn't Sesshomaru though he looked like a combination of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha she guess that he must be the great dog general Inu No Taisho she had heard so much about. She could tell immediately that something wasn't right her suspicions were only confirmed when Inutaisho began attacking her group including Inuyasha when from what she understood inu's would never attack their own without a very good reason. She glanced at Kagome and saw the look they shared and knew that it was the shikon that was causing this somehow Naraku had revived the Inutaisho and was now controlling him with the jewel.

She could sense Sesshomaru coming but she knew they would not win even with his strength and knew the time had finally come for her to reveal her powers, she only hoped they would forgive her for hiding them and that they would remain friends.

WITH THE OTHERS

He looked over at Kagome and saw her face pale and knew that Naraku had not only managed to revive his father he was controlling him with a piece off the shikon all of them were barely able to dodge except Ellaya. He could sense Sesshomaru's aura heading towards them but knew even with his strength they still might not survive after all their father wasn't known as the great dog general for nothing. He was powerful before when he was alive but now his power was enhanced with the shikon he didn't see how they could win this fight. At the corner of his eye he could see Sesshomaru arrive and see his eyes widen slightly in surprise before Inutaisho went after him as well. They slashed, dodged, kicked and punched to no avail pretty soon all were tiring except for Sesshomaru and Ellaya who were back to back fighting side by side against Inutaisho.

She seemed to say something to his brother but he could not hear what it was when suddenly Sesshomaru was by their side cutting down youkai with tokijin "oi bastard why'd leave Ellaya she's going to get killed?" "it is none of your concern half-breed the female insisted this Sesshomaru come over here and help you, and would not take no as an answer" "it is her own fault if she dies not this Sesshomaru's one less pest for this Sesshomaru to deal with." "Why you…" he began only to stop dead in his tracks when the ground began to tremble and a powerful magic aura appeared that made the lower level youkai they were fighting flee. They watched in aww once the youkai cleared to see Ellaya face off against his father glowing slightly a bright silver-white color and realized the powerful magic aura was coming from her. They moved at speeds he could barely see trading blows getting a feel of each other's movements when they suddenly broke apart and Ellaya's swords disappeared.

She smirked at Inutaisho and took in a deep breath and they felt the temperature increase in the clearing before she exhaled powerfully while shouting FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR and out of her mouth shot a torrent of super-heated flames. By the looks of it his father had not been expecting that one as he was down on the ground out for the count [and Ellaya was leaning forward and looked about ready to pass out!?]

Inuyasha's only thought was what the FUCK just happened.

MEANWHILE WITH ELLAYA

She knew it would be a tough battle even with her magic and as their weapons clashed swords against claws and each was thrown back slightly she cast a spell that would block Naraku from seeing what actually went on. Then she gathered her magic power and released her aura it was so powerful the ground trembled under the force of it and she vaguely sensed her friends and tentative ally's shock as she faced off with the Inutaisho. An invisible signal was given and the battle began once more in earnest she slashed at his left with both swords but he blocked it she barely grazed him and that was only his cloths. She feinted left then at the last second switched to a diagonal cut that caught him off guard and successfully landed a blow drawing blood.

They broke apart again and she smirked she knew his weakness now while he was well trained that was true he had not trained in the down a dirty fighting she had as a little kid so while she pushed any opportunity she had he played by the rules combat taught to nobles. It was the same with his eldest Sesshomaru. And as she breathed in deeply in preparation for a FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR she wished wholeheartedly that there were more people in this world and hers that had honor before releasing an intense blast of fire onto Inutaisho successfully knocking him out. She collapsed with a sigh knowing they would have many questions when she awoke.

 **End Chapter**

Author's Notes: Well that was exciting Inutaisho is back, Ellaya's secret has been revealed and thanks to her magic Naraku knows nothing of what Ellaya is capable of. Next chapter is the explanations of both Kagome's and Ellaya's origins. As always only my OC's belong to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragons and Youkai**

Ch. 6 Explanations of a Saddened Heart

WITH INUYASHA

His instincts were in turmoil telling him that Ellaya was a danger to his pack while his human side was telling him that Ellaya had proven herself and was not a danger to those he cared about. Both sides were screaming in his head and were giving him one hell of a headache and he didn't know which side to trust either only time would tell he supposed though he didn't like it.

WITH SESSHOMARU

For once in his life he was speechless he didn't know what to think this girl had done something he could not even if it was a surprise attack her power surprised him even more she was so powerful it made the ground tremble with the sheer intensity of it. Then there was the miko she had confused him since he had first met the girl now young women years ago she was kind, had great motherly instincts, yet she could discipline when needed and she was smart he had even witnesses her doing mathematical calculations even he could not solve. They both intrigued him and he would get answers before he left his half-brother's group this time.

WITH INUTAISHO

He was honestly in aww once he awoke and remembered all of what happened to him.

 ** _Flashback: He had been floating in the void between life and death unable to move on when he was suddenly wrenched back into the world of the living except he wasn't not in control of his own body. He sensed the evil in the hanyou before him, the want to be free of the white, black haired and purple and black haired females, and the malice of the purple haired boy and the youkai that looked like a baby. He could do nothing about it though but bend to the will of the evil hanyou before him who forced him to call him master and attack his own sons and their friends. What surprised him was Sesshomaru working with someone else a human female no less to fight against him, and she actually being able to hold her own against him and work with his son. He thought she was crazy when she sent his son away to help his brother which promptly turned to shock when he felt her aura rise and the ground tremble the she battled him in earnest in a style unlike any he had ever seen before._**

 ** _When she landed a blow on him he knew she was an extremely experienced opponent who had seen many battles, learned many things and would not hesitate to kill if she had to especially to defend those she cared about. When they separated after fencing for a while and she smirked at him he knew he was going to lose this fight and was glad of it he did not want kill his own sons. End Flashback_**

WITH EVERYONE

They were all lost in their own thoughts as they waited for Ellaya to wake up. When Ellaya opened her eyes the first thing she did was look around and make sure they all were alright even Sesshomaru who she still kinda disliked. Once that was done a throat was cleared and a cold voice demanded that she and Kagome both start explaining things now or face his wrath not really wanting to deal with his lord iciness at the moment she agreed she owed it to them well her group at least.

Kagome also hesitantly agreed to share her story as well and just wanting to get it over with went first. She told them how she had first fallen down the well on her 15th birthday how she traveled through time and freed Inuyasha from imprisonment on the Goshinboku. How the jewel was ripped from her body, and how she managed to shatter the jewel on her first day as its protector. How she met all her friends including Ellaya, and how her friendships with three of the group were related to Naraku and their quest for the jewel. Also sharing somewhat hesitantly what Naraku did to Inuyasha and Kikyo and how she was brought back as a clay and graveyard soil corpse through the use Kagome's own soul.

The new additions who had not been there for the telling of this story before were rather skeptical until she started pulling things out of her bag and explaining their uses and they had to reluctantly agree that she couldn't have gotten some of those things especially the books unless she was of a high standing which she obviously was not.

After came Ellaya's story which had them all unconsciously leaning closer to hear her words since Ellaya spoke in a soft voice most of the time when she spoke at all, after all they weren't oblivious they knew she disappeared to somewhere for a week every month. She appeared to gather her thoughts for a moment trying figure out how to best explain her story to them.

She told them how she came from an entirely different world than them called Earthland from a land called Fiore. She told of how her world was now ruled by humans although it had previously been ruled by dragons and that some of those humans wielded magic and those who chose to hone their magic for work were called wizards. She told them that many wizards chose to join places called guilds where wizards formed teams and friendships and took jobs that people wanted done with magic instead of the normal means. She also said that there were two ruling powers in her world one was the king and the other was the magic's council the king ruled the normal unmagical citizens the council ruled the wizards and kept the guilds from causing trouble. Lastly she explained that there were also dark guilds that did whatever they wanted and fallowed no code except their own and that there were many types of magic in her world the specific type she used was called dragon slayer magic.

After her explanations his father was the first to ask a question "Ellaya-san, how did the dragons fall from power if I may ask?" she gave him a kind smile and replied "yes you may Inutaisho-sama" "well the dragons fell from power in the war of the dragons around 400 years ago" "and by the way the time in our worlds flows the same so the amount of time is the same here. "

"anyway" she continued "The basis of the war was some dragons seeing how they ruled as being wrong and wanting to change it by co-existing with humans, the other dragons did not want to change and so began the war" "I and my younger brother Yukio were a part of this war though not so much in the beginning." They looked at her in shock "so when we found you in that ice" Kagome stated incredulously 'you had been frozen for 400 years" she nodded solemnly. "Wow" Shippo said "things must have really changed in your world since you last saw it" "Yes, they have Shippo" "so you have actually been back to your world" Miroku said with a look of dawning comprehension. The others had the same look as he did "that's where you go every month when you disappear" "why did you not tell us?" "Actually I was trying to figure out how to tell you about it honestly every way I thought of in my head sounded stupid."

The next question surprisingly came from Sesshomaru "I also have a question" she nodded for him to continue "could we possibly visit this world of yours?" "Yes we could, though we would have to stay for some time in my world depending on how many I take to my world." "And why would that be?" Inuyasha who was a little slow on the uptake asked. "That Inuyasha" Miroku said "is because lady Ellaya will need to replenish her magical energy to take us back to our world." "I'm assuming that something rather bad would happen should you overtax yourself while transporting us" "you would be correct monk in your assumption" "the worst thing that would happen is you getting thrust into another world not your own and being stuck there and me dying." Wow that is pretty complicated" Shippo said.

"Yes it is Shippo but there is little chance of that happening I am a very experienced wizard after all a who has fought in battle if I can cast a spell correctly while in the heat of battle then I can cast a spell anywhere don't you think?" "Yeah I guess your right" he perked up immediately and then went back to playing with Sesshomaru's ward Rin. "Can I take it Milord that you would like to visit my world?" she asked towards Sesshomaru who nodded his head in affirmation "very well then we can all leave tomorrow once we have all rested this will also give you time to gather anything you want to take with you" he again gave a nod before signaling his group to leave.

After he left Kagome came up and asked her if bringing Sesshomaru along was such a good idea "No I am not but I could tell that he was merely curious why should I hold his curiosity against him" to that Kagome had no answer. At this time Inutaisho decided to intercede "Do not worry my son while cold is honorable and will abide by the rules of Ellaya's world regardless of whether he likes them or not.

This calmed everyone's troubled thoughts as the Inu No Taisho had no reason to lie to them especially after Ellaya had saved them and Kagome was glad to have Ellaya as a friend she also recognized the valuable asset Ellaya's powers were to the team. One thing was for sure tomorrow was definitely going to be an interesting day.

Author's notes:Alright another chapter what do you think so far good, bad. So next chapter the gang goes to Ellaya's world and get's a shock when they meet the wildness of Ellaya's guild mates at Fairy Tail. The timing will be after the Infinity Clock Arc when the members who were stuck on Tenrou Island find out about the grand magic games. As always All characters except my OC"s belong to someone else. Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7 Strange Occurances

**Dragons and Youkai**

Ch.7 Strange Occurrences

WITH ELLAYA

I was really nervous to take them to my world and have them meet my guild especially Sesshomaru because many off my guild might irritate him to the point of wanting to kill them especially Natsu. Unfortunately Natsu was much like Inuyasha and if that was the case then if there was any one person in the guild that could annoy Sesshomaru it would be Natsu and maybe Grey with his habit of stripping for no reason. Perhaps taking them to her world wasn't one of her brightest ideas but now that she gave her word she couldn't back out she just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

WITH EVERYONE

The excitement in the air was stifling and it was really starting to irritate his senses and give him a headache the wizard came over and smiled before he could say anything she had gripped his forearm and chanted something quietly. When it was done he could think again without it aching and he looked at her questioningly she said that it was sky dragon slayer magic which was mainly healing and support magic. When that was done she called attention and explained some ground rules and other things she had left out or forgot to mention yesterday. She explained more in detail about some of the different magic's of her world so they wouldn't be surprised by most of the things they saw.

She explained a little about the different guilds and their masters and also that she belonged to one of the guilds called Fairy Tail and proudly showed them her emblem on her left shoulder blade. "Wow" they said in aww "Do all members of guilds have symbols like this?" Sango asked "Yeah they do so people know which guild they belong to" "That is a rather interesting thing to do" commented Inutaisho.

"Any more questions" they all shook their heads in the negative "good" she said before she started chanting they could not understand the words she spoke but after a moment silver-white light began to fill the clearing. Eventually it grew so blinding they had to cover their eyes, then came a wave of weightlessness like they were falling, before blackness took over their senses.

 **|Break|**

When next he woke he was in a completely different place the air smelt different less fresh than he was used to and the trees weren't as tall either. He looked around to see the others stirring as well but what caught his attention was the way everyone looked they were all wearing strange cloths, his half-brother and father had lost some of their demonic characteristics. He looked down at himself and noticed he too was attired differently and reached up to feel his ears and as he suspected they were no longer pointed and he no longer had his fangs he felt kind of vulnerable. It was worth the feeling to see his brother's reaction when he noticed his altered appearance he was ranting and raving about it until the miko sat him and shut him up.

Ellaya told them where they were which was inside a forest located at the edge a city called Magnolia were Ellaya's guild resided.

After that Ellaya explained that she had put them all to sleep and changed their appearances so they would fit in better in this world she also took the liberty of giving them this world's language so they would not have to rely on her as a translator. They saw her logic in that she also told the youkai and hanyou that while their appearances changed their abilities had not which they were grateful for. She also warned them that her guild was a little wild and some in it could be rather irritating but told them to try and ignore those that got on their nerves or walk away if they couldn't ignore them.

And with that they headed towards the guild hall and Ellaya hoped that none of her guild mates would end up dead by the end of this visit.

 **Meanwhile at the fairy Tail guildhall…**

Makarov and the other members from Tenrou Island had just learned of a tournament that was held every year that decided who the top guild in all of Fiore was some of them were excited other calm, but Makarov was freaking out. Many of the Tenrou Island people were excited about it and thought it would be nice to enter until the other members who had participated before shut them down. When the other members of the guild found out it that Fairy Tail was the lowest ranked guild in the country that just made them want to show the other guilds who was boss and Natsu was so pumped that he was spitting flames. The others who had entered before explained about how the competitions went and how many people could be on a team they had three months to prepare.

The members that had been in the competition before were worried about those who had been on Tenrou Island after all they had not gotten any stronger in the last seven years as they had been asleep. So the other guilds had, had time to get stronger and train while they did not it put them at a disadvantage, but they would not say anything after all if there was anyone who could pull off a win it was them. The master gave speech and then made a slipup about winning for the money leave it to the old man to be in it for the money and not the ranking.

 **Back with Ellaya…**

As soon as they entered the city the Inu's became tense for a while before they relaxed she honestly couldn't blame them the city gave her a head ache sometimes and she was human she could only imagine how deafening it was for them. As they approached the guild hall the others asked her questions in their native language instead of the fioran language when something caught their eye. As they approached the guildhall she saw the Inu's perk up in curiosity as they could sense the lively atmosphere her guild admitted pretty much all the time now the Tenrou members were back. They stood in the doorway a minute and watched the master give a speech apparently the Tenrou crew had found out about the grand magic games and were planning on earning back their title as Fiore's strongest guild. Inuyasha and the others looked on in aww she could tell they were surprised by how much power was in the room at the moment they knew that she was strong of course, but they hadn't expected anyone else to be apparently.

WITH SESSHOMARU

Sesshomaru wouldn't admit it out load but he was fascinated Ellaya's world was so much different, yet at the same time the same as theirs it was honestly a little mind boggling. Her guild's residence wasn't what he expected though it looked rather luxurious by his standards. He knew it had to be her guild's residence because it said fairy tail on the front gate in large letters and because the emblem that Ellaya had so proudly displayed to them earlier stood out prominently as well. What really intrigued him was the lively atmosphere and the power that radiated off the place he did not know how humans could emit such power apparently in her world everything was very different indeed.

WITH THE GUILD

We all finally noticed that Ellaya was back and had company with her five males three with long silver hair and golden eyes obviously related, one with red hair and emerald green eyes, and one with short black hair and purple eyes. Three females were with them one had mid-back length brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes, the others both had black hair though the older had blue eyes and her hair was thigh length and the younger had brown eyes and short brown hair up in a side ponytail. The last member of the odd group was a two-tailed cat with red eyes and cream colored fir.

After the basic examination they noticed the weapons all of them except the oldest and youngest males and the little girl all wore, the two other silver haired males both had swords the younger of the two only had one while the elder had two. The other male had a staff with rings on it, the older female had a sword and a huge boomerang that looked like it weighed a ton, the younger female had a sword a bow and arrows on her back. They all moved except for the two children with fluid grace that the guild knew came with hard training they knew that they were friends because they were with Ellaya, but they were still wary because they were strangers.

WITH NARAKU BACK ON EARTH

Naraku was furious not only did he not know what happened to make his plan fail he lost a valuable and powerful pawn his enemy should not have stood a chance and yet he felt his hold on the great Inu Daiyoukai shatter. "What could have happened" he growled viciously in anger destroying yet another piece of pottery in his anger add to that the fact that Kanna could show him what happened because someone blocked her from seeing what happened. He had studied the group for weeks even after his plans were altered a bit with the addition of the newest member of their group there should have been no way they could have won. The new addition to the group while a great fighter was still human and should have been easily taken care of by the hordes of youkai he sent along with great Daiyoukai, along with the slayer. Yet they had all survived and relatively unscathed at least that was what he gathered before his insects were mysteriously killed by an unknown source.

It looked like there was an unknown factor in this game and he would find it and eliminate it before, yes that was his next move but first he would once more attempt to see what his enemy was up to. He called Kanna and the void youkai appeared in front of him almost instantly and said "you called master Naraku" he ignored that statement and ordered her to show him his enemies. Out of all his incarnations Kanna was the most loyal though he thought ironically that it was only because he suppressed her emotions if she were able to feel he was sure she would be even more troublesome than Kagura. He looked at her mirror intently as the void youkai held it up to him the mirror glowed an eerie white then showed an image of a snarling white dragon with deep blue eyes before the void youkai dropped the mirror as if burnt. Looks like he was right there was another player in this game that was either a dragon or had a thing for dragons either way they would be dead very soon.

 **Back at in Fiore at the Fairy Tail Guildhall…**

WITH EVERYONE

Makarov came forward intrigued by the strangers Ellaya had brought with her he walked to her until he stood a foot away the asked "ok Ellaya welcome back and who have you brought with you?" "Master "she greeted respectfully "these are friends I made on my travels" "this" she said indicating the tallest silver haired male "is Inutaisho" "these" she said gesturing to the other two silver haired males "are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha his sons." "The short haired male with the staff is Miroku and the lady with the boomerang and the cat sitting on her shoulder is Sango and the cat on her shoulder is named Kirara." "The little boys name is Shippo and the little girl next to him is Rin then the lady behind them is Kagome" she finished introducing all of them.

After the introduction her guild began bombarding them with questions which most of them were happy to answer though some of the females were having trouble getting more than a "hn" out of Sesshomaru she which didn't surprise her. After a day of seemingly endless questions they went to Ellaya's house for the night to sleep and Ellaya planned what she would show them the next day.

 **|End Chapter|**

Authors Notes: Alright I know it has been a while since I last updated, I hope you like it. As always only my OC's belong to me everything else belongs to the producers and author of fairy tail.

Next chapter the members of fairy tail begin to prepare for the grand magic games that are only three months away. The Inutachi, Joined by Sesshomaru's group explore more of Magnolia and witness some of Ellaya's guild mates powers. Oh and Naraku is being evil as usual, but what else is new. Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 8 A Day In Magnolia

**Dragon's and Youkai**

Ch. 8 A day in Magnolia

When the guild found out that the strangers Ellaya brought with her were staying the for one day before going back to wherever they were from they decided to give them the grand tour of Magnolia. Ellaya tried to dissuade them but was having no luck so she settled for accompanying the group that had claimed Sesshomaru as the one they were going to show around she didn't trust him not to destroy someone who annoyed him.

They went through the marketplace and he she could see his nose twitching taking in the scents and looking with curious eyes on everything he saw that caught his interest. He asked many questions about the magical devices he saw and their purposes he also asked about the food he saw people eating. It was actually kind of cute when she thought about it though she would never say it out loud she didn't have a death wish and she knew if she said it she would have his poison claws in her gut. To her that wasn't a very pleasant prospect though the poison wouldn't kill her the wound might and if she really pissed him off he might just dismember her he was youkai after all.

And youkai were very unforgiving beings when they wanted to be as she had learned watching two male youkai fighting of a female youkai during matting season. The male youkai who had one mercilessly tore out the others throat so that he could not come back to challenge him for the female again. That's just how youkai were territorial and possessive at least the ones that had intelligence anyway those that didn't only understood hunger and bloodlust.

All right back to matting season basically it's a period of time in the spring that many youkai went into "heat" when their need for a mate to create offspring with became it's most potent and most likely to bear fruit so to speak. She was honestly thankful she hadn't become the object of some youkai's gaze while traveling with the group honestly she would only mate someone for love not something as insignificant as creating offspring. Any male that tried to mate her for any other reason had another thing coming that was for sure if they thought she would simply roll over and let them have their way.

After all no one ordered the adopted daughter of the queen of dragons around and got away unscathed she grinned at the thought she might have been human but she wasn't opposed to spilling someone's blood especially if that someone was an arrogant male who didn't know how to take a hint.

Sesshomaru was in aww of the wizards world not only were the humans here powerful but educated as well everyone so far that he had met could read and write and do mathematical calculations. Then there were some many different types of magic that one could learn dragon slayer magic, ice make magic, re-quip magic, plant magic, something called take over magic, celestial magic, even god slayer magic. Though he doubted that the magic could actually kill a god it was still probably really powerful.

It made him really appreciate this world but it also made him appreciate his own world grateful that his world did not possess such destructive power as the wizard Ellaya's did it was a real testament to her tolerance that she managed to put up with both worlds. He just wondered how far her tolerance could be pushed before it snapped and then he remembered the day he had felt her power shaking the very ground he walked upon. He shivered he didn't envy whatever pushed her to that point because he was sure whatever it was would be in pieces and that there would be a lot of destruction left behind in her wake.

This world was amazing Kagome thought and the wizards she had met so far were really nice she especially liked Levy and Wendy the nerdy solid script user and the tiny dragon slayer were so cute. Wendy was so much like her in personality it was amazing she didn't like fighting but would if she had to and her magic was mostly focused on healing instead of destroying like her miko powers. Not to mention Wendy was completely and totally adorable and so was the talking cat that fallowed her around Carla she believed was the name.

She was very smart and from what she had heard Carla though not able to control it was able to see bits and pieces of the future and often times wasn't able to make sense of it until it had already come to pass. At least in her case she knew what would happen in the future because she was from the future, but Carla wasn't and that made it all the more stressful because she wasn't able to tell what exactly would happen in the future. She felt bad for the little cat having a burden like that on her shoulders she bet that Carla had been scared by what she had seen with her powers on more them one occasion.

On a brighter subject she wondered if she could get Ellaya to teach her some magic because she could tell that Ellaya knew quite a bit about magic and somehow she got the feeling that she knew more about magic than any of the others in her guild even their master Makarov.

He and Miroku and Sango got dragged off together by some people called the thunder legion while the kids stayed at the guild and played around under the watchful eye of the guilds aging but still powerful guildmaster. He honestly didn't want to go but he didn't want to stay in the guildhall either the amount of power contained in the building made a small shiver of fear go up his spine. He had always been faced with powerful opponents before and he was powerful in his own right but what he felt in that guildhall was another matter entirely. Some of the wizards in Fairytail were so powerful they even rivaled his brother and father the two most powerful beings he knew in the power department.

The only thing that managed to calm him some was the fact that their auras weren't hostile only inquisitive so they weren't very likely to attack him unless he attacked them first and that was something he wouldn't do. At least now he knew that power wasn't something that could only be applied to Ellaya in this world there were many powerful people in this world though from what he could tell no one in the guild even its master could match Ellaya in power.

It made him think just why and how was Ellaya so powerful was it something that had to do with the past she originally came from she did mention a war maybe there was no need for such power as hers now that the war was over. I mean sure the guilds fought and had rivalry's with eachother but those rivalry's and fights never really turned into wars.

It was definitely something to think about that was for sure and perhaps he would ask her about it later if he could get up the courage of course Ellaya could be pretty scary when she wanted to be.

Inutaisho decided to stay and chat with the older guild members and help watch the children he was certain he would have time to explore this world to his heart's content later for now he just wanted to enjoy the semi peace that had settled over the guild with some of its rowdier members gone. He was asked about his home and he was as truthful as possible without revealing that he was from another world entirely they had all gotten the feeling that Ellaya wanted that information kept secret.

He would respect her wishes after all they weren't really in any way harmful to this world in fact her wishes benefited this world and his because no one could try and use her to conquer another world. He had a feeling that was what she wanted because she loved both worlds and didn't want to put either world at risk so she kept her powers quiet and only told a very trusted few namely her group, his oldest's group and him.

He was very pleased that someone so powerful and loyal trusted him with such knowledge after all loyalty did appeal very highly to an inu.

With the day finally at an end they all bid their new friends good night and each of them did make some new friends that day except Inuyasha's brother of course, but that was to be expected. Ellaya wondered why someone so handsome was so cold it didn't seem right not that she would admit she thought him handsome that would just stroke his already big ego even more. Honestly the man was the single most prideful being she had ever met and she really, really disliked that about him it made her want to knock him down a few pegs the hard way and see how he liked being looked down upon.

Oh well a girl could dream couldn't she, she though as she drifted off to sleep in her bed for the last time she had a feeling she would be seeing her bed in a while.

 **|End Chapter|**

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been such a while since I last updated I just lost my inspiration for this story for a while and got writers block but now I am back though I still probably won't update as often due to me writing other stories besides this one.

Thanks for your patience and as always none of the characters except my OC's belong to me.

Thanks,

Purplerose97


End file.
